


Call Me Hades

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Jason, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, all in the same conversation, hades also trash talks Poseidon, hades gives will The Fatherly Talk, this fic is essentially just Hades hanging out with his sons bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In lieu of recent worldly and underworldly events, Hades drops by Camp Half-Blood to begrudgingly ask his only son for help.





	Call Me Hades

     For a god to show up at Camp Half-Blood unannounced, in the middle of the day in October, seemed unheard of. Nico would have laughed in any demigod's face if they'd suggested this no less than 24 hours ago.

     Nico Di-Angelo was seated at the Apollo table for lunch on October 4th when a loud boom sounded through the dining hall, coming from outside. The sound could be described as a tree getting struck by lighting, but no light precedented the noise. No, this wasn't the work of Zeus, but Nico knew whatever it was had that same breed of godly strength. Will Solace, who had been seated between Nico and Kayla Knowles, stopped mid-bite of his egg-salad sandwich. The entire dining hall stood still for a count of three. Demigods everywhere held their breaths and darted their eyes. Lead by Clarisse La Rue, Ares Cabin were the first to slowly rise. Clarisse craned her neck to peer out the dining hall's windows, but she couldn't get a clear enough view. With a flick of her wrist, 4 of her siblings darted around the to the back emergency exit while she and 2 more of her siblings continued forward. Athena's kids were next to rise, and then, to no surprise of Nico's, the Stoll brothers darted to the closest windows.

"Everyone, stay seated!" Chiron commanded from the corner of the dining hall. His bow and arrow were drawn, but he didn't look particularly concerned. More displeased, than anything else.

"Jason," Chiron called, and Nico watched as Jason Grace stood from his lunch table to face Chiron. "Take Will and scout the area, check if anyone's been hurt." Nico himself took this opportunity to stand and face Chiron.

"Nobody's been gravely injured, I'd feel it if they had been." He said, and Chiron nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Good. Nico, go with Will and Jason. Everyone else, stay where you are until these three report back. Nobody has armour and that didn't sound natural."

     Nico, quite frankly, didn't want to go outside and check out the disturbance. Checking out disturbances often led to dangerous adventures and quests and near-deaths, and he was tired of it. He just wanted a year without someone or something bothering him. Will flashed him a small smile, like he always did when he wasn't 100% sure things would be okay, but didn't want to worry Nico. Nico was grateful that his boyfriend was trying to reassure him, but he was the last person that needed reassurance in situations like these. Nico kept eye contact with Will for a moment longer, saying nothing, before following him and Jason outside.

     The moment the boys got outside, it became clear what the loud boom was.

"Yeah, that's not natural." Jason said, adjusting his glasses quickly before sticking his hands in the pockets of his purple zip-up hoodie. In front of the three boys stood a pine tree that, 20 minutes ago, was green and alive, but was now brown and broken in half. Looking further out, there was a line of trees just like the one in front of them. Nico couldn't tell how far out the pattern of broken trees went, but he didn't like the sight of it.

"Jason, can you bring me up so I can get an aerial view of camp?" Will asked, and Jason simply nodded once before wrapping his right arm around Will's waist and flying upwards. Nico watched silently as they flew in a circle that, from the ground, didn't look too large, but it was large enough to give Will a good view of all areas of camp. Apparently nobody was injured, because Jason soon descended, landing beside Nico again. Nico watched as Jason took his arm away from Will's hips, feeling a tang of unwarranted jealousy. He reached out and grabbed Will's hand with his own, interlocking their fingers together. He could feel Will's gaze on him, but he just continued looking at the trees.

"It's not a hellhound," Nico started, "Mrs O'Leary would be going nuts if it were." Jason looked out to the stadium, not hearing a peep from the giant black hellhound that napped there from time to time.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing that should have been allowed in camp." Will proclaimed, and started walking back inside, likely to report back to Chiron that all campers were safe. Nico followed, though he didn't have much choice since his hand was still locked with his boyfriend's.

     About a foot from the door, Nico stopped suddenly. He could always feel when something underworldly was around him-he was always filled a sense of vulnerability. But at that moment, standing with his back to the wreckage, Nico wanted to hide. He wanted to shadow travel to anywhere that wasn't right where he stood. Whatever it was had to be much stronger than any monster that he'd encountered in a while.

     Without turning, Nico took a deep breath, stood up straight, and addressed his father.

     Will immediately whipped around, whereas Jason slowly turned to face the Lord of the Underworld. Nico closed his eyes, taking another breath, and turned to face Hades himself.

"Nico, my boy," Hades smiled, looking his son directly in the eye. Eye contact made Nico uncomfortable at the best of times. "Where are your manners? No 'good to see you, father'? No, 'you look good'?"

"Good to see you." Nico replied, and Hades sighed

"Enough formalities. Lets get to business."

     Hades looked as he always did, though more tired. The bags under his eyes seemed deeper, his gaze seemed more distant. To anyone else, Hades would have looked the same, but Nico knew better.

"Uh, excuse me, Lord Hades," Jason's voice came from behind Nico, and Nico was silently praying Jason would stop while he was ahead. "Its great to meet you, I'm-"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I know all about you, boy. Interrupt me again, and I'll have you sent to the other side of the western hemisphere, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!" Jason replied softly, his eyes were wide. Hades smirked, and Nico decided to quickly interject.

"Father, why are you here? I thought you weren't allowed out like this?"

"Under regular circumstances you'd be correct. Have you been paying any attention to the news recently, son?" Hades asked, and Nico shook his head. "There are many, many natural disasters happening presently. Half of the western world is on fire, the other half is flooded, and all the gods have very little say in it. Even my brothers cannot control some of the intensities of the weather. The last 3 hurricanes have been out of Poseidon's hands."

"Is something wrong?" Will asked, and Nico was surprised at his confidence. Most people's confidence wavered heavily around the god of the underworld, but Will seemed cool-almost too cool. If Nico had been paying more attention, he probably would have realized that Will had his game-face on.

     Hades looked pointedly at Will Solace.

"There are many things wrong, Son of Apollo. Gaea, since being put back to sleep, has been restless. She isn't sleeping peacefully, and we've decided that it's the human's fault."

"How is it our fault?" Nico demanded, immediately regretting it. Hades finally tore his gaze away from Will to look back at his son.

"When Gaea was put to sleep the first time, the earth was still young and healthy and pure. She slept well. Now, the earth has been polluted and mistreated. Her sleep is not as pleasant as it once was because of the human's behaviour."

"Sort of like when you have the flu and can't sleep properly?" Will asked, and Hades considered this briefly before saying, "Sure, something like that."

     Jason, Will, and Nico were silent for a count of 5, though it felt like a millennia had passed by. The boys and Hades were interrupted when Chiron came through the front doors, campers peering passed him as the doors opened and shut behind him, not daring to leave the dining hall.

"Chiron," Hades greeted.

"My Lord," Chiron said, bowing with both his arms and his front set of hooves. His bow and arrow were tucked behind him safely. "Had we any warning, we would have prepared you a welcome ceremony. I'm sorry we had nothing set up."

"Nonsense, I dropped by unannounced on purpose. Its as my son did to me when asking for help. I'm here to return the favour."

     Nico had really, really not wanted to be Hades' son in that moment. _Why couldn't Ares have come by asking for help? Or Athena?_ , he thought. _Then maybe I could take a much-deserved nap._

"Nico Di Angelo," his father said. "Step forward"

     Nico took two steps forward, standing up straight.

"Take remembrance of when you came to me in the past, begging for my help. First in the Battle of Manhattan, and then again in the war against Gaea. Remember how I came to your aide when you needed it and gave you my blessings when you needed them. I've saved you and your friends more times than you know," Hades started, and Nico nodded politely. "I need your help. Demeter has asked that my wife join her currently and rejoin me in the underworld at a later date. She needs help tending to the land that is currently under siege of natural disaster. Persephone still has not come to the underworld, and it's been autumn for 12 days. With the disasters, lives have been lost. The underworld is in chaos, and I need you to keep the ghosts and other spirits in check. With Gaea's restlessness comes their own."

     Nico stood and stared at his father. It was clear that he didn't like asking for the help of a 15 year old demigod, but Hades had to have been out of any other options.

Hades cleared his throat.

"Before you answer, might I remind you that you work best with the ghosts, which is why I'm putting you in charge of them."

"Ghosts?" Nico questioned

"You once called yourself the Ghost King, am I correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. If you can conspire with them for-" Hades paused, smirking, "relationship advice," he glanced between Will and his own son, who both blushed furiously, "then you can talk them into some order."

     Nico sighed, thinking for a second. He turned his back on his father, looking back at Will for reassurance. Had it been any of his other children, Hades would have blown a gasket, but for some reason he allowed it with Nico.

     Nico turned back to his father, saying simply, "When do I start?"

"I'll take you back with me now."

"Could I pack some things first?"

"Fine." Hades said, crossing his arms. Nico walked towards his cabin, leaving Jason, Will, Chiron, and his father alone while he grabbed a change of clothes and a toothbrush.

"So," Hades started, looking at Will again. Will's composure didn't change, which surprised him. "You're the one dating my boy?"

Jason snorted.

Hades glared at Jason.

Jason immediately straightened out.

"Yes, sir," Will said, taking Hades' attention again. "We've been dating for almost a year."

"You don't scare as easily as that Jackson boy did the first time he met me."

"I am head counsellor of my cabin and I run the medical tent. In both wars, I was in charge of helping the injured and burying those who lost their lives. Death doesn't surprise me anymore." Will said, his composure loosening slightly. Hades gave an approving look, nodding slightly. "Also," Will continued, "I was involved in the birth of a satyr baby last summer. I've never witnessed anything scarier."

     Hades chuckled lightly, though his expression stayed neutral.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, Son of Apollo. Your father should take notes." Hades told him, and Will smiled. "My children are often unhappy and die young. Nico's sister, Bianca, was a good example of this. She was Nico's age when she died. I'd like to see Nico live a little longer, you understand?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"I'd also like to see him live a little happier. You seem to let him know when he's being an idiot. I admire that."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you're not Poseidon's son. You're already an improvement."

"You knew about that?"

"William Solace, gods know everything. Especially when it comes to their own children. Of course I know my Nico had feelings for Percy Jackson. So does Poseidon. Frankly, all of Olympus knows because Poseidon won't shut up about his son getting 'the most tail', but that's not of relevance right now." Hades sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about this topic, but knowing it was important. "I want him to be happy. You seem to keep him happy at the moment. Don't mess it up, boy."

"Thank you, I won't, sir."

"Please," Hades said, turning to face Cabin 13, where Nico emerged with a black backpack on his back. "Call me Hades."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time but I was inspired at 11pm. This was read through and edited once so sorry if it's not exactly great! Thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback is appreciated! Hope you have a good day/night ❤️


End file.
